Honeyed Prose
by Black White and Superstitious
Summary: The drafts of a letter. Not just any letter, but the only message she's had the courage to write in a long time. And even so it's just sugar-coated eye candy. (One-shot, One-sided!Lenku.)


Does anyone recall the Yellow Jack? To this day it makes me laugh. The same color used for joy, **loyalty** , optimism, and all things right with the world, was also the warning flag for illness. It was the name for **cowards**. The synonym for **deceitful**.

And yet the first thing that comes to mind WHENEVER I see yellow is not a deep internal monologue on the ironic double-meaning, nor my lack of friends to tell me that I should use the time of said monologue finding, say, a cure for cancer. No. I think of how much I dislike bright pink.

YOU'RE A FOOL

LET'S GO

ÕAÕ

* * *

It's not like we never talk anymore.

 _Half of the texts I get are from you. Most of the pics I keep are of you. So much data. It got so bad, I didn't have space for a new picture of my infant nephew._

 _And it's worth every byte._

I meant to call, honest! It's just been rocky for a while.

 _You blew up my phone. I wonder what kind of embarrassed expression you have when you think about it?_

I thought I should at least say something about this, even though there are no words to describe...how I feel.

I chose the sunniest stationary I could find, mind you _sunny_ but not straight yellow or gold, sat down watching reruns of All in the Family, and that's why this is happening.

I'm writing a letter to you. I know that's stupid, since I barely know how to mail an actual letter anymore, but bestest friends need to do these kinds of things for each other. Especially when it's so important an issue.

So, hey.

 _Arrgh no that's such a stupid way to start._

* * *

You've called, and honestly I don't want to answer.

 _Too direct._

Hey, Len.

 _Yeah, I like that better._

* * *

Hey, Len.

How's Rin?

 _I mean, not that this concerns her. Forget it._

Hey, Len, since we haven't seen each other in a while. How are you?

 _Ugh that's dumb!_

* * *

Hey, Len.

I heard the news. Congrats, you're not going to die single!

 _But I am. Kind of by choice._

Hey, Len. I heard the news. Congratulations on your engagement. Didn't think you'd make it this far, but this would just be the beginning for you guys anyway, right? And most high school sweethearts get divorced anyway.

 _I sound too malicious._

* * *

Hey, Len. I heard you popped the question and Rin said yes. I mean, your mom talks to my mom and my mom told me out of the blue one day. She was so excited. I'm so happy for you.

 _More enthusiasm._

HOLY CRAP I'm so happy for you!

 _More emotion_.

I'm so happy for you! ㈳6 I'm crying!

 _More honesty_.

I'm crying!

 _No. It's no good._

* * *

Hey, Len. You're getting married in a few months. That's pretty cool, considering you're like twenty-four now. Personally, I think it's a little early, but whatever floats your boat.

 _"Floats your boat"? I'm officially an awkward idiot._

Hey, Len.

 _Scrap that, it sounds so old now._

I hear wedding bells. That's fantastic. They're just not mine, they're yours.

 _That doesn't make any sense._

* * *

You and Rin are finally tying the knot. It's about time you got over your fear of proposals, you big dork. I know I haven't been around much...but...

 _But..._

...I expect an invitation!

 _I wanna drink bleach._

And when you two are expecting, you better name the girl after me!

 _If you do have a child with her, I'm really going to off myself._

I mean, she'll look just like you.

 _I'd never forgive you for it. You two look so alike I wanna puke._

Bet she'll have her mother's eyes, and all that jazz.

 _I want her to be exactly like you in every way, because I can't stand Rin._

It might feel like it's going to be a long way from now, but I'm still thinking about the wedding itself. Rin's going to look beautiful in her dress and you'll be dapper in your suit.

 _I want to object when I'm there, over and over again._

You both say your vows, you say I do, and you're pronounced man and wife,

 _I object. I object to this union SO HARD._

And then you kiss. Then we all go eat cake.

 _It would taste like ash in my mouth._

How many pictures do you think your family will take? I know Rin loves posing for photos.

 _She's so in love with herself._

I'm almost jealous when I think of it all!

 _I'm jealous. I hate it all._

 _I can't write you a real letter. Every time I try, I can't make it right._

 _I'm such a terrible girl._

* * *

Hey, it's me. I'm writing you a letter because...

 _I can't stop thinking about you!_

Now you and Rin are going to marry.

 _I couldn't even blink writing that line. I was so scared wet the paper._

That being said, you actually proposed. How could anyone say no to you?

 _I wish it was easy to hate you._

I almost didn't find out. Oops!

 _You make it too hard to ignore what with you trying to contact me every freaking hour._

Now that I did, there's a lot I wanna say.

 _All I need is one chance to answer you, and then maybe...just maybe it can end._

And its about you...

 _Stop texting me all the time._

How nervous were you?

 _Stop smiling at me like it's innocent._

How happy are you now?

 _Stop caring about me if you don't love me._

I feel...

I feel like...

 **Just stop.**

* * *

Hey, Len.

I heard you were finally getting married.

Congrats!

Love, ㈎9

Miku-the-bestest-friend-since-4ever-ago

P.S., Sorry I'm not coming to the wedding. Tell Rin I said hey.

 _Stop loving him._

* * *

 _In that back someone whispers; "Mediocre."_

 _HusHushushushHSU. I Know. U - U_

 _I know._


End file.
